I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to mechanized assemblage of wood frame or other frame-type structures and more specifically to a simplified method and apparatus for the quick and efficient assemblage of pallets.
II. Prior Art and Other Considerations
Pallets, particularly wooden pallets, have become an indispensible part of industrial and commercial shipping, handling and storage of goods. As a result, the demand for such structures has increased dramatically thereby creating a need for a simple and efficient means for manufacturing or producing pallets in order to meet the growing demand.
Machines and methods for assisting the construction or assemblage of wooden pallets have been used or attempted in the past and, as such, are not new to the art. However, in general, these machines, such as the ones disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,273,776 to Bryson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,004 to Hanson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,557,439 to Dykeman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,261,527 to Sterner, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,016 to Smets, et al., are very complex and intricate in their design, construction and operation. Other machines, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,795 to Tonus and U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,605 to Richardelli, while not as complex and intricate in their design and construction as those mentioned hereinabove, nevertheless utilize various clamping mechanisms, gripping mechanisms, sensing devices, belts, chains, motors, conveyors and other mechanisms in their construction and operation and, as a result, are very costly to build, operate and maintain.
The prior art machines are also generally quite large and bulky thereby occupying a generous amount of space for their physical presence and operation and are usually too heavy to relocate or move without tremendous effort or mechanized assistance.
It would be expedient, therefore, for the provision of a simplified method and apparatus which can be used to quickly and efficiently build and produce a large quantity of wooden pallets without the need for complex and intricate machinery, systems, parts and components and the resulting construction, operation, and maintenance costs associated with same.